The invention relates to a pool heating device and more particularly to an floating apparatus adaptable for heating pools which is lightweight and easily storable.
Swimming pools are heated for two reasons, (1) to extend the swimming season to earlier in the spring and later in the fall and (2) to provide more comfortable water temperatures throughout the swimming season. Pool heating is typically conducted with several types of heating systems. One type of heating system circulates pool water through an electric or gas-fired water heating system. A second type of heating system uses solar panels through which the pool water is circulated. A third type of heating system uses floating panels through which water is circulated, the panels being heated by the sun. Another type of pool cover for heating pools consists of a floating structure containing channels for flow of water therethrough. The floating structure is heated by the sun which in turn heats the water flowing through the channels.
Despite the variety of pool heating devices available, there continues to be a need for a simple economical pool heating device which is easily adaptable to various size pools and which does not rely on a channeled web for maintaining water contact with the heating surface of the web. There is also a need for a pool heating device that does not consume precious natural resources or that adds pollutants to the environment. Such a device should be relatively inexpensive to own and operate yet be effective to sufficiently heat swimming pool water.
With regard to the above and other needs and advantages, the invention provides an outdoor swimming pool heating apparatus. The apparatus includes a substantially buoyant web having a first end, a second end, a first exterior surface and a second exterior surface, the second exterior surface being positionable to face away from a water surface of the swimming pool and the first exterior surface being positionable adjacent and facing the water surface. A water distributor is attached to the first end of the web adjacent the first exterior surface of the web for flowing pool water longitudinally adjacent the first exterior surface of the web. A conduit in flow communication with the distributor provides a flow of water from a swimming pool pump to the water distributor. The water distributor is disposed to distribute the flow of water adjacent the first exterior surface of the web.
In another aspect the invention provides a method for heating a swimming pool. The method includes providing a swimming pool heating apparatus including, a substantially flexible elongate web having a first end and a second end and a first surface and a second surface, a water distribution device attached to a first end of the flexible elongate web adjacent the first surface of the web for flowing pool water longitudinally adjacent the first surface of the web, and a flexible tubular conduit connected to the water distribution device for providing water from a swimming pool pump to the water distribution conduit. The web is configured to float on pool water and the web does not contain water flow conduits therein for flow of water from the water distribution device along the first or second surface of the web. The web is floated on a surface of the swimming pool water. The flexible tubular conduit is connected to a swimming pool jet for flow of water from the swimming pool pump to the water distribution device for water flow along the first surface of the web. Water is flowed along the first surface of the web while exposing the web to sunlight thereby heating the water adjacent the first surface of the web.
As set forth in more detail below, the invention provides a relatively light-weight, easily manufactured pool heating device which does not rely on flow of water through channels adjacent the pool water surface. Accordingly, the device according to the invention lends itself to simpler more cost effective manufacturing techniques as compared to the formation of channelled web. The apparatus of the invention is also more reliable with regard to operation since there are no water flow channels to fail and cause loss of water circulation adjacent the web.